Splatalot
by Olivia1995
Summary: Based on the Tv show, it follows the defenders as they protect their castle and show life for them when cameras are off
1. Chapter 1

Splatalot

**A/N: Based on the TV show Splatalot. Ok, Not sure how this will work but I'm going to use the characters in the show (and might create some) and possibly show what they get up to when they are not defending the castle. Admittedly I'm on holiday for 2 weeks soon so updates to begin with might be slow but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and give ideas that i can include**

Thorne was laying in his bed and as he turned he saw a dark shadow over his bed, he jumped up into action expecting an attacker to be there. He saw his sister Shaiden staring at him. "Morning," she said angrily throwing him the paper. "Breakfast's ready and the new attackers are on their way," she continued as she started walking out.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Thorne shouted at her retreating back as he picked up the paper and read the headline. He shook his head at the picture of Gildar on the front with the heading "The new face of L'Oreal." He threw it back onto the bed and got dressed.

He climbed down the stairs and passed Ballista on the way. He smiled at her but she just raised an eyebrow. 'Why do people keep doing that?' he thought. He walked into the kitchen and picked up some toast and went and sat next to Crocness who was feeding her pet alligator Albert bits of bacon. Thorne raised an eyebrow and then realised why everyone had been in a bad mood that morning. Gildar was boasting about being in the paper and was sat flexing his muscles. Skabb roared suddenly. Gildar shut up.

"Is something the matter Skabb?" Gildar asked. Skabb nodded.

"You," he roared. Thorne bit into his toast to avoid laughing.

"You're just jealous. I'm sure your time will come," Gildar said boastfully. Thorne looked up at him.

"Jealous? Of you? Why would be jealous of a pompous stuck up Viking? His problem is you boasting all the time. Just keep it to yourself," Thorne moaned, "Oh and focus on the attackers." He added as Shaiden raised the alarm that the attackers were in sight. Knightriss nodded in agreement and stood up to defend the moat. Thorne and Gildar followed, Gildar ignoring Thorne completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Splatalot

**A/N: Sorry been on holiday. I don't own anyone except Elisa so all credit goes to whoever created the tv show. Hope you enjoy**

Gildar stood flexing his muscles at the splatzooka. Gildar glanced up at Thorne on the water drop. Thorne was looking determined to destroy the attackers. 'I'll prove to him that I'm better than him. He is jealous of your good looks,' Gildar though looking at his reflection in a mirror. Gildar glanced under the water drop and saw an attacker standing underneath. He put the mirror down and loaded up his splatzooka. Thorne pulled the handle for the water drop and the girl jumped off the ledge onto the barrels. Thorne jumped down and went round to the water cannon. "Hi Elisa, I'm Gildar. I'm going to protect Splatalot and stop you," he commented cheerfully before hitting Elisa with a paintball and sending her into the moat. Knightriss smiled at Gildar because of his shot before turning her attention to the young attacker.

"Hello my pretty, come to Knightriss, slowly down the incline," Knightriss called. The girl just grit her teeth and edged slowly down the incline and onto the platform. Ignoring Knightriss' vapour Elisa leapt over the battle-axes and onto the rope bridge of disaster. Thorne turned the water canon on but didn't say anything.

"Thorne, knock her off," Gildar screamed. Throne looked at him.

"Why would I do that? She's my cousin who came to visit but has to go through this to get inside to see me and Shaiden," Thorne retorted angrily. Elisa looked up at her cousin and smiled. Thorne smiled back. "Just get on with it before he moans," Thorne muttered quietly to her. Elisa stood up and carried on over the bridge and across the pole vault to the finish platform.

"I'll see you inside," she replied smiling.

Gildar glared at the girl as Thorne headed back to the water drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Splatalot

**A/N: sorry about the long wait had GCSE's and have just started A-levels so had to concentrate. Will try and update sooner.**

Kook stared at the girl standing awkwardly in front of him. Thorne, Gildar and Knightriss had brought her in with them after they had done the cross the mote round. She looked just like an attacker only she wasn't wearing a wetsuit and the clothes she had worn to the castle... well they definitely weren't the normal style of clothes. The girl was tall with long straight brown hair to just below her shoulders with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue halter neck top that had purple floaty material on the bottom and a blue skort – which just made her seem even taller. She was wearing flat boots that came halfway up her leg. The boots seemed to be a mix of Thorne's and Shaiden's style of boots. They had a zip up one side and were quite flat – similar to Shaiden's – as well as buckles on the side - similar to Thorne's.

Elisa stood staring at the defenders who were giving her some strange looks. She glanced round and recognised her two cousins as well as two other faces she'd met before. "Hi," she said nervously. Shaiden stood up and walked over to her.

"Hello cousin. You all right?" Shaiden asked. Elisa nodded. "Shall I introduce you to everyone?" Elisa nodded again.

"Alright, Skabb is the barbarian," Shaiden started pointing at him, "Kook is well a kookaburra, Gildar who you met earlier today, Tinkor, Knightriss who again you met earlier today and Ballista and Crocness who you met when we all went shopping." Elisa nodded as Ballista stood up.

"So that's where I recognise her from," she exclaimed. Elisa stifled a giggle. Ballista walked over to her. "Are you staying long?" At this Elisa looked at her feet but could see a pair of boots walking towards her.

"Yes, she is. She's staying for good. Her mum just died and we are her only family," Thorne explained for her. He lifted her head so he could look at her. "Shall we take you to your room?" he asked. Elisa nodded slowly, her heart heavy. She dragged her feet slowly up the stairs, as she picked up her bag with what little things she had brought, she thought about what had happened. They entered a dimly lit room. She recognised a few of the things scattered around the room.

"You're sharing with me El, hope you don't mind," Shaiden explained. As Elisa looked round the room and saw some of her Christmas and birthday presents on display she shook her head.

"Of course I don't," she replied smiling happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Splatalot

Thorne and Shaiden were standing in Thorne's room. Thorne looked at his sister. "What are we going to do about her? She's 15 and we're her only family," he asked quietly.

Shaiden sat on his bed and thought. "We send her to school like normal, teach her the ways to get into the castle without being attacked and we teach her about our jobs. Train her up. Think about it. If one of us was ill on a day when it was our turn she could take over. She's so like us in every way. Oh and we prove to her that we are still here for her and always will be. You got that? You pull yourself together for her," Shaiden replied calmly. Even though she was the younger of the two she was the best in situations like this. Thorne nodded in agreement. "I've got to go. Keep an eye on her," she called as she left the room.

Thorne stood there for a bit even after his sister had left. He then left the room and headed along the corridor. He stopped outside Shaiden and Elisa's room. He thought about knocking but decided that he was a defender of Splatalot so had a right to go where he wanted. Just as he was about to burst in Elisa called out, "I know you're there Thorne." Thorne froze then tentatively opened the door. He peered around.

"How?" he asked. Elisa just looked at him and pointed to her head. Thorne grimaced and mentally kicked himself. "Of course. Telepathy," he murmured. Elisa smiled at him and gestured for him to sit on the bed.

"Shaiden sent you didn't she?" Elisa asked. Thorne didn't reply so Elisa took that to be a yes. "I'm fine Thorne honest," she paused and clutched her head. "But I don't think Ballista is," she continued.

Thorne jumped up and grabbed Elisa's arm and dragged her downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Splatalot

**N/B: This chapter and the next one can be read in either order. You pick.**

Shaiden was standing on top of the stockade with Kookaburra and Tinkor. She was fully armed with slime for the remaining attackers from the earlier one. She spotted one who Thorne had warned her about. She was also heading straight for Shaiden. As she got to the ladders Shaiden squirted her with bright blue slime. The girl fell backwards with shook and Shaiden jumped up into the air with happiness.

She looked up at Kook and saw worry on his face. She mouthed 'What's up?' to him but he just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed back 'Tell you in a bit.' Just then Tinkor threw a goo grenade in the middle of her vision of Kook which brought her to the matter at hand. One of the attackers had nearly completed their ladder but unfortunately for them Shaiden was ready with her slime stick and got him straight in the face causing him to fall off. However he recovered and got through.

After four attackers had got through to compete in the final Shaiden and Tinkor ran over to Kook. "It's Ballista she's hurt but I don't know how or how badly she's injured," Kook explained. Shaiden looked shocked before running after the boys towards the castle.

They burst through the door of the castle and saw Thorne leaning over something that was barely moving. Elisa was sat next to him, helping.


	6. Chapter 6

Splatalot

**N/B: This chapter and the previous one can be read in either order. You pick.**

Ballista was clutching her head. "What happened?" Thorne yelled as he rushed over to Ballista. Gildar stood up.

"I'm going to my room," he declared. Elisa blocked his way.

"You're not going anyway until you tell my cousin what you did," Elisa growled. Throne stood by Elisa.

"You're saying Gildar did it El?" he asked using her pet name. She nodded. Thorne turned to look at Gildar. Gildar drew himself up to his full height.

"You're going to believe a teenager over me Thorne?" Gildar retorted sarcastically. Thorne just kept staring. "Alright, I did it. I threw a chair at her. She was annoying me." Thorne rushed back over to Ballista and this time Elisa let Gildar leave.

Elisa went over to her brother. "Do you want me to do anything?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Go and get my medicine bag," he replied. Elisa stood up and ran to get it. When she returned Thorne was moving her into a sitting position. Ballista stirred as he did so. Elisa handed the bag to Thorne.

"She'll be alright won't she?" she asked. He nodded and started administering some medicine to her.

Gildar was lying in his bed when he heard them coming. Lots of shouting was going on and his bedroom door was flung open. "You idiot," Thorne shouted angrily. "You could have killed her! No matter how irritating she was, she didn't deserve that! The only person who does is you." Thorne moved out the way of the door to see Shaiden and Elisa supporting Ballista.

Gildar ignored the fuming Thorne and turned to Ballista. "Are you alright?" he asked. She turned her head away from him. Thorne moved closer.

"How do you think she feels?" he growled. They all turned and left.

As they did so Gildar called out, "I'm sorry," behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Splatalot

The defenders, with the exception of Gildar, and Elisa were sat around the kitchen table in silence. Elisa looked around at her soon to be housemates. Kook was sitting with his head in his hands, Tinkor and Skabb were sitting together their faces unreadable, Knightriss was swinging a menacing looking pole, Crocness was feeding Albert, Ballista was asleep on the sofa with a flannel on her head, Thorne and Shaiden were murmuring to each other. 'About me or Gildar' Elisa thought. The front door slammed. Elisa peered her head around the door and realised Gildar had left the castle. Thorne looked up at her.

"Gildar?" he asked. Elisa nodded.

Skabb brought the silence. "Why did he do it?" Skabb asked. Elisa looked up.

"He was annoyed at Thorne and took it out on the first person to annoy him, Ballista," Elisa answered calmly. Shaiden stood up at the same time Tinkor did. The pair of them walked out the room and up the stairs. They then came back. Shaiden was holding a note. Everyone looked at her, curious.

"He's left. For good apparently. Looks like we might need to train El up a bit quicker than we thought Thorne," Shaiden replied slowly. She let what she said sink in. Kook nodded in agreement. Elisa then blinked.

"Hang on, you want me to take his place?" she asked incredulously. Shaiden nodded.

"If he doesn't come back, yes," she replied.

**A/N: Bit of a weird chapter but don't worry Gildar will be back (I just really don't like his character. I think he's a bit full of himself) eventually. Also thanks to anyone who has reviewed or given feedback via Twitter to my friend (you know who you are). So please review if you loved it or hated it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Splatalot

Kook, Tinkor, Knightriss, Thorne and Shaiden were standing at the exit of the castle to head towards the final challenge for the attackers. "With Gildar gone, we are missing one defender," Knightriss complained. Elisa ran up.

"Ballista... said she'd... meet you there. She's... on her way instead of him," Elisa said breathlessly, clutching her side. Thorne smiled at his cousin.

"Thanks El," he replied. "Come on then you heard the girl." He led the rest of the defenders towards the final course. Elisa watched them go happily. Ballista hobbled up behind her, smiled weakly and hurried after the others.

Elisa ran upstairs to the room she shared with Shaiden to watch the defenders at work. Elisa sat on her bed by the window. She opened the window a crack and could hear the defender's voices floating up to her. Kook and Knightriss were talking about something quietly but she could catch some of the words they were saying. "She's too young... They can't expect her to..." Knightriss said.

"I know. And she irritates me so much... I don't want her to be one," Kook replied. At this Elisa closed the window so she didn't have to hear the rest of the sentence. Elisa cried because Kook didn't like her and she hadn't heard the rest of Kook's sentence.

"I don't want her to be one of the defenders just to replace Gildar. I'd rather she was one because she was good at it and because we wanted her to be. None of us know if she's going to be good or not but I reckon she will," Kook continued, unbeknown to Elisa.

Shaiden found Elisa curled up under her duvet when she came in. She pulled the duvet off and saw she had been crying. "What's up El?" she asked softly. Elisa looked up at her cousin.

"Kook and Knightriss don't want me to be a defender. I heard them say so," Elisa muttered quietly. Shaiden looked at her and shook her head.

"No they didn't. They said they didn't want you to be a defender just because Gildar had gone. They would rather have 10 defenders and you be one with Gildar still here, than you have replace him. But they did admit you do need to and they do want you to be a defender. They just wish the situation was different," Shaiden explained. Elisa rubbed her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Shaiden nodded. Elisa smiled weakly.


	9. Chapter 9

Splatalot

Thorne was standing with Shaiden outside the castle waiting for Elisa to get back from school. He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see Elisa. "Aaarghh!" he screamed. Elisa smiled. "Don't do that Elisa. Please?" he added as an afterthought. She smiled.

"Alright I won't. Now are you to going to tell me how to get into the castle without facing you lot on the moat?" she asked. Shaiden nodded and indicated that her brother should lead the way. Thorne walked forwards for about ½ a mile before turning right sharply. He counted 3 steps forward, bent down and pulled open the trap door. He stood and smiled.

"There we are. After you Elisa," he told her as she climbed into the tunnel.

"Am I supposed to remember how far we went?" Elisa asked. Shaiden nodded. "At least I was counting my footsteps." She let Shaiden pass in front of her. They walked straight down the tunnel and went through a door in the roof. They ended up in the basement. "Nice!" Elisa said appreciatively.

Elisa carried on through the basement into the side door of the hallway she'd never been through before. "So that's where that leads," she exclaimed. Shaiden and Thorne rolled their eyes and nodded. At that moment Kook popped his head round.

"Hey Elisa, How are you?" he asked. Elisa shrugged. "Come on then, we've got to get you into training." Shaiden put a hand on her cousins shoulder.

"Look after her Kook. I'm trusting you," she said. Kook nodded and led Elisa down some stairs into a different room.

Elisa looked around the room. "Wow!" she said admiring the room. It was full of the equipment used to defend the castle. In one pile there were splatzooka's, in another there were the splatbow's and splatshots (**A/N: not actually sure what they are called but it's those things that look like massive slingshots**). There were also vaporisers, slime sticks and water cannons. "This is amazing. You use all of these?" she asked. Kook nodded.

"Yep. The only things that we use that aren't here are buckets of slime and the foam frother. So lets' get you started. How's your aim?" Kook asked. Elisa shrugged.

"Not sure," she said, "but I guess we'll find out." Kook smiled and handed her a splatbow to start with.


	10. Chapter 10

Splatalot

Elisa and Kook returned two hours later with Kook dripping water everywhere and wincing in pain as he walked. Knightriss smiled and Crocness laughed at the sight of him.

"She's obviously accurate," Knightriss stated before bursting into laughter. Kook nodded.

"Yeah she's definitely accurate and she's quite powerful as well," Kook moaned. Shaiden came in as he said that and smiled at her cousin.

"That's good then, isn't it? Means she can start work quickly" she asked.

Kook glanced up at Shaiden before saying, "If I'm honest she could probably start tomorrow if she wanted too because she didn't miss the target across the room or me when I was moving once. Only problem is her conversational skills. She doesn't actually know what to say." Shaiden looked at her cousin.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. One: Thorne and I can help her with that and Two: seeing as she can read minds she can probably find something in the attackers mind that would put them off if she talked about it. Plus she can read your minds as well so she'd be able to tell what sort of things she's supposed to say from what's going on in your mind," Shaiden responded. Elisa nodded.

"I will work so hard on this don't worry. I'll be ready by the time you need me," she stated cheerfully.

Later that evening Ballista, Thorne, Tinkor and Skabb were watching TV together. They had been shown what Elisa could do in a demonstration after dinner.

"She's very impressive Thorne, you should be proud of her," Skabb roared in his ear. He nodded.

"I am. Now we just have to work out what she is in here. Like I'm a medicine man, Shaiden's a ninja, you're a Celtic warrior Ballista. What's El going to be?" he asked.

"That's a good question," Ballista responded. She thought for a minute. "What about ninja spy? Because she sneaks up on you as quietly as Shaiden and you said yourself she'd been trained as a ninja but she can also read minds and is really good at spying on people,. In fact she might even be spying now," Ballista said. At this Elisa walked out from her hiding place.

"Hi guys," she called. They all jumped. Tinkor looked unhappy.

"Sneaky bit right, spying bit right and she definitely moves like a ninja," he complained. Elisa smiled gently.

"Sorry, I was stroking your cat Ballista and then you started talking about me and you obviously didn't know I was there. So I stayed quiet and let you believe I wasn't around," Elisa replied quietly.

Thorne smiled. "Yeah ninja spy sounds about right."


	11. Chapter 11

Splatalot

Shaiden, Ballista, Crocness and Elisa were standing in the Splatalot costume department with blank pieces of paper in front of them. "So we need to design Elisa's outfit. Needs to have her personality involved in it and needs to include her boots which she says are important to her so must be included. Colour needs to be blue because she's from England but can include red, green and purple. Also we need to sort out her makeup and hair style," Shaiden said showing she was in control. Elisa, Ballista and Crocness agreed and started drawing. Between them all they came up with four designs that Elisa liked. She looked at Ballista's. It was a blue halter neck top like the one she'd worn when she'd arrived but it had red material at the bottom and green sequins. The bottom was a blue and purple knee length skort. The makeup Ballista had drawn was a purple lightning bolt over her right eye that was surrounded in a blue spiky cloud. Elisa thought that the inspiration for that one was her cousin own eye makeup. Ballista had drawn Elisa's hair as brown straight hair in a side parting with blonde ends and a blonde plait that wrapped around her head. Elisa then turned to Crocness' design. Hers had a blue top that went over her right shoulder and had two purple stripes at the bottom of the top. It also had blue crop trousers to go with it. Shaiden's design had a blue and purple skort that was about halfway above the knee. The top Elisa didn't even look at because she knew there was no way she'd wear a top that showed off her tummy. Her own design had her boots drawn in.

"Ok, how about we mix them up. Crocness' top, Shaiden's skort, my boots and Ballista's makeup and hair," she bargained hoping it would keep all of them happy and because it reflected her. They all agreed and set about making it happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ever going to finish this as I can't remember where it's going. Thank you for reviewing and for your informa****tion ****Ryn of Magic**** Arthur is annoyed because he fell over the locket and almost broke his neck. Should have made that clearer.**


End file.
